Honesty
by rachcorleone
Summary: David acorda uma manhã e descobre: ele está incapaz de contar uma mentira. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **15/03/2009

**Autora: **Sarah.

**Capítulo Único**

Quando eu acordei essa manhã, eu estava realmente me sentindo bem. Eu não estava cansado, não estava com dor de cabeça, e eu tive um sonho bom na noite anterior.

Eu me sentia completamente... Bem. Isso era meio estranho, considerando quanto tempo nós estávamos em turnê, mas eu apenas deixei pra lá como qualquer cansaço excessivo que pudesse me alcançar mais tarde.

Então, afastando esse pensamento _agradável_ para o fundo da minha mente, eu fiz meu caminho até a sala de descanso do ônibus.

Pierre e Sebastien já estavam acordados e sentados no sofá, comendo cereais, enquanto assistiam desenhos.

Eu sorri suavemente, antes de dar a eles um pequeno aceno, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, para pegar alguns pop-tart.

Enquanto eu procurava dentro dos armários – eu juro que eu ia _matar_ Jeff se ele tivesse comido o último e não me disse –, eu ouvi o som de água correndo e virei minha cabeça para ver Pierre lavando sua tigela.

- Hey. – ele disse me lançando um rápido sorriso. – Dormiu bem?

- Porra, sim. Tive um sonho maravilhoso com o Pete Wentz e Brendon Urie sendo super-heróis comigo.

Ele riu e balançou sua cabeça, sorrindo largamente, assim que voltou a lavar sua tigela, mas ao contrário dele eu estava _confuso_. Eu não tinha planejado contar isso a ele.

Cara, talvez eu estivesse apenas esgotado?

Afastando esse pensamento, eu voltei a procurar pelo ardiloso pop-tart.

Entretanto, após quase dois minutos de procura – nos quais, Pierre tinha voltado para a sala de descanso –, eu suspirei, antes de ir até a geladeira e pegar uma banana. Aparentemente, a fruta teria que ser o bastante.

Descascando-a conforme eu ia até a sala de descanso, eu me joguei no sofá, ao lado de Pierre e foquei minha atenção nos Looney Tunes.

- Hey. – Pierre disse, me cutucando levemente, um sorriso divertido curvando seus lábios. – Que super-poderes você e os outros caras tinham?

Incapaz de me parar, minha boca se abriu e eu estava explicando:

- Eu podia deixar minhas mãos invisíveis. Pete podia conversar com galinhas e Brendon podia transformar as pessoas em bolhas.

Piscando, eu franzi o cenho mesmo que Sebastien e Pierre estivessem rindo. Claro, eu teria eventualmente dito a eles, mas o ponto era que eu não queria ter feito isso _agora_.

Okay, isso não era bom.

- Sebastien, me faça uma pergunta.

Ele piscou.

- Uh, por quê?

- Eu quero saber se eu consigo mentir ou não.

Trocando um olhar, Pierre e Sebastien pareciam confusos, antes de Pierre perguntar:

- Por que você não seria capaz de mentir?

-Eu não _sei_.

- Certo, eu acho que você está levando isso um pouco longe demais. – Pierre disse. – Eu vou pegar algo para beber. – erguendo-se, ele me deu mais um olhar confuso, antes de entrar na cozinha.

Virando-me para Sebastien, eu aproximei rapidamente, antes de falar.

- Por favor. Me pergunte algo?

Ele parecia preocupado, no mínimo, mas assentiu.

- Uh... – ele fixou a TV. – Você gosta dos Looney Tunes?

- Eu gosto de alguns deles, mas, usualmente, eu realmente não vejo o ponto disso. Eu assisto mais por que vocês assistem. - olhos arregalados, eu fixei o rosto levemente chocado de Sebastien. – Ah, meu Deus. Eu não consigo mentir. – agarrando uma mecha do meu cabelo, eu gemi. – Não está acontecendo. Não está acontecendo. Não está acontecendo.

- Hey... – Chuck disse, saindo da área das beliches com Jeff e Patrick. Os três olharam para mim com curiosidade. – O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei por que, mas eu não consigo mentir. – eu deixei escapar, incapaz de controlar minha boca.

Cobrindo-a com minha mão, eu corri meus olhos entre meus colegas de banda – olhando para Pierre um pouco mais que o necessário, assim que ele voltou com um copo de suco de maçã.

- Cara, o David está, tipo, drogado? – Patrick perguntou, andando até o sofá e sentando no braço deste, me observando com suspeita.

Com um suspiro, Pierre se sentou ao meu lado, colocando seu suco sobre a mesa próxima a ele – e pegando a banana que eu deixei negligenciada sobre a almofada, para colocar sobre a mesa ao lado da bebida dele.

- David... Nós não vamos ficar bravos com você se você nos contar agora... Por que você está fazendo isso?

Contra minha vontade, minha mão saiu de sobre minha boca e eu respondi.

- Eu não consigo mentir.

Pierre pareceu incrédulo.

- Dav...

- Vocês todos já assistiram 'O Mentiroso', certo? – eu interrompi.

- Sim. – Sebastien concordou lentamente.

Apontando para mim mesmo, impotente, eu os observei ou girar os olhos ou erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Você tem que estar brincado.

- Não estou. – eu me vi respondendo rapidamente. – Eu não estou conseguindo mentir. – ficando cansado disso, e de responder perguntar sem ser capaz de _evitar_, eu disse. – Me pergunte algo que eu, normalmente, iria mentir!

Houve um momento de silêncio, antes de Chuck responder, soando como se ele estivesse me divertindo mais do que qualquer coisa:

- O que realmente aconteceu com meu laptop ano passado?

Meus olhos se arregalando, eu vi minha boca se abrindo para responder.

- Eu estava procurando por pornô e, acidentalmente, baixei um vírus. – puxando meu cabelo, eu adicionei. – Porra!

De repente, Patrick estava rindo.

- Ah, cara, isso é impagável!

Lançando a ele um olhar, eu falei rispidamente: - Cale a maldita boca.

- Ai, meu Deus, você não pode mentir. – ele sorriu largamente, e eu subitamente quis me esconder. – Certo, cara. O que é essa obsessão generalizada por chapéus?

Eu fechei meus olhos apertadamente.

- Desde que eu estou ficando mais velho, e eu não ajo mais como um idiota, eles me fazem me sentir mais confortável na minha própria pele, por que eu tenho algo para me esconder atrás.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, antes de um braço estar ao redor do meu ombro. Hesitantemente, eu abri meus olhos para descobrir que era Pierre. Ele sorriu suavemente.

- Você realmente não precisa esconder, David. Nós todos te amamos pelo que você é, hiperativo ou não.

Houve um rápido murmúrio de concordância, que me fez sorrir levemente.

- Valeu, caras. – eu disse quietamente, intencionando isso muito mais do que eles provavelmente iriam perceber.

Por alguns segundos, foi confortável, com nada além dos Looney Tunes ao fundo, antes de Patrick quebrar o silêncio.

- Okay, eu realmente não consigo ficar quieto. Você tem mesmo medo do escuro?

- Sim. Eu tenho desde que eu era criança... – eu o encarei. – Vá se foder, Patrick.

- Você realmente me foderia se a opção fosse dada? – ele respondeu rapidamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça: - Você é como meu irmão, sem chances.

E, de repente, Jeff estava nessa também: - Você me foderia?

- Não. – amaldiçoando internamente, eu rapidamente disse. – Okay, sério, por favor, será que nós podemos não continuar _nesse_ tópico?

Chuck assentiu.

- Yeah, qual é, dêem um tempo pro cara. – ele pausou antes, parecendo incapaz de não perguntar. – O que te fez querer tingir seu cabelo de loiro?

- Eu queria ver se as pessoas me levariam menos à sério do que já faziam.

- Elas levaram? – Sebastien perguntou.

- Absolutamente. É por isso que não durou muito.

- Por que você muda tanto o estilo da sua roupa? – Patrick perguntou.

- Por que eu começo a me sentir velho e fora de época, se eu fico com um determinado estilo por muito tempo.

E isso estava se aproximando muito de algumas verdades que eu _nunca_ quis que fossem verbalizadas.

Erguendo-me abruptamente, eu me afastei deles levemente.

- Porra, por favor, parem!

Eu estava completamente intencionando sair correndo se eles não concordassem.

- É, caras, deixem ele em paz. – Pierre disse, lançando um pequeno olhar para os outros, e eu apenas quis abraçá-lo. Ele era o único que ainda não tinha me perguntado nada.

Patrick assentiu.

- Okay, okay. Mas, uma última pergunta... – ele se virou pra mim. – Por que você escolhe as roupas que escolhe? É realmente para... – ele usou suas mãos para fazer sinal de aspas. – 'Estar na moda'?

Um _'merda'_ passou por minha mente, antes disso escapar, me deixando incapaz de impedir.

- Não. Eu sou apenas exageradamente gay e essas são as únicas roupas que eu gosto.

Meus olhos arregalaram, eu congelei. Minha boca ainda estava levemente aberta, enquanto todos me olhavam com choque.

- David... – Pierre murmurou, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. – Eu... Puta merda. Por que você não nos disse?

- Por que eu estava preocupado que, se eu o fizesse, você perceberia que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Minha mão rapidamente tampou minha boca e eu fiquei lá, olhando pra ele por alguns momentos, antes de sair correndo.

Rapidamente abrindo a porta do ônibus, eu apenas corri, tão rápido e para tão longe quanto eu conseguia.

Eu não sabia se ele tinha me seguido ou gritado meu nome, eu não sabia de nada além do pânico que eu estava sentindo, e as maldições caindo uma sobre a outra em minha mente.

Eu tinha que dar o fora daqui.

Virando-me rapidamente, eu estava prestes a correr para completamente fora da casa de show, quando eu congelei a meio passo, por que, _porra, porra, porra_. Eu não podia ir embora. Nós tínhamos um show essa noite e apesar do que acabou de acontecer, eu não os deixaria sem um baixista.

Mas isso não significava que eu iria _voltar_. Não, eu iria apenas me esconder pelo tempo que fosse necessário e iria aparecer somente no último minuto. Mas, merda, eu tinha que dizer a eles que eu _estaria_ lá.

Mordiscando meu lábio inferior, eu olhei ao redor por que, porra. Eu não apenas precisava de um lugar para me esconder, como também precisava de alguma roupa além do meu pijama.

Eu _ligaria_ para alguém, mas infelizmente meu celular estava no ônibus e, apenas, _caralho_. Nota mental: não fugir sem pensar nisso antes.

Gemendo, eu me virei e olhei ao redor e... Okay, sem idéia de onde eu estava.

Quão longe eu corri?

Eu estava meio tentado a ir até um dos ônibus e bater, esperando parecer patético o bastante para eles me deixarem entrar, mas eu meio que não queria que eles – inevitavelmente – me fizessem uma pergunta.

Eu estava muito ocupado, perdido em pensamentos, que eu nunca vi ou ouvi a porta de um dos ônibus se abrir e alguém sair. O que eu _ouvi_, entretanto, foi a pergunta.

- Hey, você está bem?

Minha cabeça se virando e minha boca se abrindo antes que eu pudesse impedir, e eu estava respondendo.

- Na verdade, eu estou prestes a desmoronar e chorar.

Ele piscou, o cigarro oscilando entre seus lábios, enquanto ele continuava a me olhar em surpresa.

- Uh, honestamente, eu não estava esperando isso. – ele pausou antes. – Quer falar sobre isso?

- Ah Deus, sim.

Eu rapidamente franzi o cenho. Eu queria falar sobre isso?

- Okay. – ele disse, acendendo seu cigarro, antes de andar até mim, ele parou na minha frente, antes de esticar sua mão. – Eu sou Gerard, aliás.

Eu sorri suavemente, aceitando sua mão.

- David. E, cara, não se apresente e diga 'aliás', quando metade da frase é seu sobrenome. [n/t: 'aliás', em inglês, é 'by the way', então, óbvio, que essa piadinha fez sentido em inglês. Enfim. ._.]

Ele riu, antes de dar uma tragada em seu cigarro e soltar a fumaça para longe de mim.

- Anotado. Agora, o que houve?

E, de repente, isso estava saindo.

- Eu acordei esta manhã incapaz de contar uma mentira, quando me perguntam algo. Isso acabou me levando a contar à minha banda que eu sou gay, antes de admitir que amo Pierre e, agora, eu não sei o que fazer, desde que eu fugi do meu ônibus sem um plano de verdade, que não seja estar _longe._

Eu estava a meio caminho de gemer, quando eu, de repente, senti braços me enlaçando em um abraço.

Piscando, eu inclinei levemente minha cabeça em confusão, antes de perguntar.

- Uh, por que você está me abraçando?

Ele deu de ombros, mas me soltou.

- Você parecia precisar.

Com um suspiro, eu passei meus braços ao redor dele, e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, mas incapaz de evitar, eu tive que perguntar.

- E toda a coisa 'gay' não te incomoda?

Ele riu.

- Eu seria bem hipócrita se me incomodasse.

Afastando-me levemente com uma sobrancelha, eu perguntei:

- Você é gay?

- Bi, mas perto o bastante. – ele respondeu antes de me soltar, e tragando seu cigarro novamente, ele soltou a fumaça, antes. – O cigarro te incomoda?

- Não poderia me importar menos.

Ele sorriu largamente.

- Bom saber.

Eu devolvi o sorriso dele com um pequeno, mas quando eu notei que a porta de um dos outros ônibus se abriu, eu voltei a olhar para Gerard e pedi quase desesperadamente:

- Eu posso, por favor, ficar com você por um tempo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, então eu continuei. – Eu... Eu apenas não posso enfrentar Pierre agora.

Passando um braço por sobre meus ombros, ele começou a me puxar na direção do seu ônibus.

- Está tudo bem, cara. Acordar e estar incapaz de contar uma mentira é algo que merece compreensão.

Eu pisquei antes.

- Por que você está tão calmo e aceitando isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Algumas semanas atrás, Frank conseguia levitar e, um mês antes, Ray se transformou em um gato. Honestamente, merdas como essa são muito normais.

- Oh. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, fazendo-o sorrir, antes de me fazer entrar no ônibus,

Sua banda estava sentada na sala de descanso e Frank – eu posso nunca ter os _encontrado_, mas eu sabia quem eles eram – olhou para cima e estava prestes a falar, mas Gerard rapidamente interceptou.

- David não pode mentir. Então, sem perguntas desnecessárias para ele, por favor.

- Oh. – Frank disse, antes de apontar para si mesmo. – Eu sou o Frank, esses são Ray, Bob e Mikey. E, também, olá,

Eu pisquei, antes de dar a todos eles um pequeno aceno.

- Então, uh... – Mikey fez uma pausa. – Gerard, há um motivo para David estar aqui?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Problemas com seus colegas de banda. Algumas coisas são melhores não serem ditas, sabe?

Mikey assentiu.

- Tudo bem. – ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Você quer algumas roupas do Gerard emprestadas? Você parece ser do mesmo tamanho que ele.

- Hey. – Gerard protestou ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava dizendo:

- Isso seria realmente ótimo, obrigado.

Erguendo-se, ele apontou para o fundo do ônibus e, depois de lançar a Gerard um olhar rápido e questionador, para o qual ele rolou os olhos, mas assentiu, eu rapidamente segui Mikey.

Alcançando as beliches, ele procurou dentro de uma mochila, jogando para mim um par de calça skinny e uma camiseta desajustada. Ele, então, parou antes de agarras um par de converse do chão e colocá-los em minhas mãos.

- Eu vou te deixar sozinho para se trocar. – ele afirmou, fazendo seu caminho de volta à área de descanso.

Suspirando levemente por causa de, bem, _tudo_, eu rapidamente tirei meu pijama e vesti as roupas de Gerard – completamente surpreso sobre o quão bem elas serviram.

Usando uma das beliches para dobrar minhas roupas, eu andei para fora da área das beliches timidamente, segurando-as contra meu peito.

Eles não pareceram notar ou se _importar_ com o meu desconforto, enquanto Frank perguntava, agindo como se fosse normal me ter por perto.

- Então, você quer café da manhã, cara?

- Eu já comi uma banana, mas eu realmente estou me sentindo mal para comer qualquer outra coisa.

Frank encolheu os ombros; virando-se para o filme de terror que estava passando.

- Okay. Apenas coloque sua roupa em algum canto por um tempo.

- Oh, hey... – Mikey disse, chamando minha atenção para seus dedos, que estavam se movendo rapidamente sobre o teclado do seu computador de mão. – Pete diz que sua banda está te procurando por toda a casa de show. Eles acabaram de passar pelo ônibus do Fall Out Boy. – ele olhou para mim. – Eu não acho que você vai estar seguro aqui por muito tempo.

- Merda. – eu amaldiçoei, fazendo o que Frank sugeriu, antes de correr uma mão por entre meu cabelo. – Eu... Merda. É melhor eu ir. – eu parei na porta para dizer. – Mas obrigado, Gerard. Eu vou devolver suas roupas assim que eu conseguir surripiar as minhas.

Ele apenas acenou.

-Sem pressa, cara. Eu não me importo.

Lançando a eles um sorriso rápido, eu lentamente abri a porta e cautelosamente, olhei ao redor, procurando pelos meus colegas de banda, mas não os vendo, eu pulei para fora do ônibus e estava preste a ir embora, quando Frank me chamou.

Virando-me, eu o fiz bem a tempo de pegar um moletom preto e branco.

Ele sorriu.

- Pode te manter escondido por um pouco mais de tempo.

Lançando um sorriso agradecido de volta, eu o vesti, antes de falar:

- Eu vou comprar cestas de muffins para todos vocês.

Eles riram, fazendo meu sorriso se alargar um pouco mais, antes de eu acenar para eles e rapidamente me afastar do ônibus deles.

Eu quase não queria ir embora. A atmosfera de amizade e aceitação era quase tentadora o bastante para voltar correndo, mas eu sabia que se eu ficasse não demoraria muito para minha banda me encontrar. A melhor maneira de me esconder era me manter em movimento constantemente.

Então, mantendo minha cabeça abaixada, e o capuz sobre meu cabelo e olhos, eu andei pela casa de show. Sem falar com ninguém e evitando chamar atenção.

A única pessoa com quem eu falei, foi Mikey – quando eu o vi algumas horas antes – e eu pedi que ele enviasse uma mensagem de texto a Pete, que poderia, então, mandar uma mensagem para Pierre e o avisar de que eu estaria na apresentação.

Mikey fez o que eu pedi e eu fiquei com ele até que ele me deu a confirmação de que Pierre agora sabia – e me informou que Pete ouviu alguns gritos e foi interrogado sobre quem havia dito isso a ele, mas ele manteve sua boca fechada, então eu meio que, agora, devia a ele uma cesta de muffim também. Pedi para que Mikey dissesse isso a ele.

Ele apenas sorriu levemente, antes de me empurrar na direção oposta, desejando-me boa sorte para evitá-los pelas próximas horas antes da nossa apresentação

E acabou tudo bem. Eu consegui ser discreto o dia todo – esbarrando em Bob uma vez, que me entregou um par de óculos escuro silenciosamente, antes de continuar seu caminho.

Não foi até uma hora antes do show do Simple Plan, que as coisas foram água a baixo.

Eu estava pensando nos meus próprios problemas e estava virando a esquina de um corredor – ficar o dia todo andando ao redor sob o sol _não_ era engraçado, então eu estava me arriscando dentro do prédio – quando eu consegui colidir com alguém e cair no chão, meu moletom saindo da minha cabeça com o impacto, o óculos de sol escorregando levemente sobre meu nariz.

- Merda. Desc... David?

Olhos arregalados, eu olhei para Pierre, minha boca já respondendo a pergunta.

- Sim, sou eu.

Arrastando-me para trás, antes de rapidamente me erguer, eu consegui correr, talvez, poucos metros do caminho que havia feito no corredor, quando ele agarrou a manda do meu moletom e me puxou na direção dele.

Eu tentei me afastar, me contorcer para longe dele o melhor que eu consegui, mas ele apenas rosnou em aborrecimento, antes de usar sua força para sua vantagem e me pressionar contra a parede, suas mãos segurando meus braços e me mantendo cativo.

Ele capturou meus olhos por um segundo quando eu o olhei em frustração, mas então o aborrecimento se foi e eu rapidamente abaixei meus olhos, medo e humilhação tomando o controle, enquanto eu olhava para meus pés.

- Porra, David. – ele rosnou. – Como você consegue deixar as coisas tão complicadas?

- Eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você. – eu deixei escapar minha resposta, corando antes de ter terminado.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Okay, não era ao que eu estava me referindo.

Eu corei ainda mais com isso, fechando meus olhos apertadamente.

- Desculpe.

- Não. – ele suspirou. – De novo, não foi o que eu quis dizer. – ele pausou antes. – E de quem são essas roupas que você está usando?

- Do Gerard Way e do Frank Iero.

Ele soou surpreso: - Você é amigo do My Chemical Romance?

- Eu os encontrei essa manhã. Eles me ajudaram quando eu quase desmoronei na frente do Gerard.

Eu estremeci internamente. Querendo que ele parasse de me perguntar coisas, mas ele _merecia_ isso, considerando o que eu tinha revelado a ele.

- Por causa do que você me disse?

_Caralho._

- Sim.

Ele suspirou perante isso.

- David, você é um idiota. Eu descobri que você gostava de mim há uns cinco anos.

Eu ergui minha cabeça rapidamente para olhar para Pierre em choque.

- Você _o quê_?

Ele me deu um sorriso embaraçado: - Você não é realmente sutil.

- Mas você... – eu o olhei, sem ação. – Você... Você ficou atordoado quando você descobriu que eu era gay.

Ele corou perante isso.

- Sim, bem, eu não pensei que você realmente _fosse_ gay.

- Você acabou de falar que sabia que eu te amo! – eu protestei.

Ele suspirou em frustração.

- Eu sabia! Eu apenas achei que esse era um sentimento no qual você não iria influenciar, por que nós já éramos tão perfeitos. E, inferno, que você apenas se apaixonou por mim, por que nós éramos melhores amigos e isso não liga para o gênero. Deus, David. Eu tinha apenas meus próprios sentimentos para basear isso.

Eu estava pronto para replicar, quando o resto do que ele disse se registrou e minha mente meio que balbuciou até parar.

Olhando para ele por alguns momentos atordoados, eu finalmente me forcei a perguntar: - Seus próprios sentimentos?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Você meio que é ridiculamente adorável para não amar.

- Espere. – eu ainda não conseguia processar isso. – Você também me ama?

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

- Não é o que eu estou dizendo?

- Sim, mas eu não acredito em você.

Eu posso estar sendo honesto _demais_, mas quando Pierre se inclinou e me beijou, yeah, okay. Eu meio que não intencionei o que disse tanto assim.

Beijando-o de volta, eu movendo minha mão, deixando-a livre do aperto de Pierre, então eu podia alcançar o cabelo dele e enrolá-la no cabelo dele, pressionando nossas bocas ainda mais próximas.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, antes de se afastar, não me deixando aprofundar o toque. Eu quase quis segui-lo, capturar seus lábios novamente, mas quando eu abri meus olhos e ele estava sorrindo pra mim com diversão, eu meio que só sorri de volta.

- Acredita em mim agora?

Eu sabia que a resposta era sim, e eu estava esperando que minha boca apenas abrisse e deixasse isso escapar, mas... Isso nunca aconteceu.

Piscando, eu murmurei: - Eu não tenho mais que contar a verdade.

Ele riu.

- Cara, eu me sinto como o príncipe de _Bela Adormecia_ ou qualquer merda do gênero.

Eu fiz um bico, mas quando ele se inclinou e gentilmente roçou seus lábios nos meus, os meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso.

- Na próxima vez... – ele murmurou para mim. – Não fuja antes de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, okay?

Suspirando alegremente, eu assenti, antes de enlaçar meus braços ao redor da cintura dele.

- Okay.

- E seja mais honesto comigo? – ele perguntou.

Franzindo o cenho levemente, eu estava prestes a protestar, quando ele beijou suavemente o canto da minha boca.

- Por favor, David?

- Oh, bem, ótimo. – eu rosnei. – Mas arrancar a parte do 'amor da minha vida' e me beijar é realmente malvado, espero que saiba.

Ele sorriu largamente: - Se acostume. Assim como á parte do 'namorado'.

Meu interior se contorceu e meu coração acelerou.

- Namorado?

- David, faz quantos anos que você me conhece? – ele sorriu suavemente. – O que te faz pensar que eu estaria apaixonado por alguém e não estaria em um relacionamento com ela?

E havia um milhão de razões que eu poderia listar – a banda, os fãs, homofobia, nossas famílias –, mas eu apenas mantive todas as minhas preocupações para mim mesmo e puxei Pierre para mais perto.

Pierre suspirou, antes de beijar o lado da minha cabeça: - Nós vamos fazer isso.

Assentindo, eu não o soltei, enquanto eu repousava minha cabeça no ombro de Pierre, meus lábios roçando levemente contra o pescoço dele – por que eu não conseguia _não_ fazer isso, okay? – e o fazendo se arrepiar.

Pierre me afastou antes que eu pudesse fazer mais, olhando dentro dos meus olhos e eu sabia que ele podia ver a tristeza neles pelo modo que ele repetiu: - Nós vamos fazer isso, certo?

Eu sabia que não tinha que ser honesto, mas eu queria ser, por Pierre.

- Eu não sei como faremos.

Pierre me beijou, antes de se afastar e falar: - Nós _vamos_. Por que nós somos estúpidos, bregas e clichês, mas nós estamos _apaixonados_. – ele sorriu. – E isso é para sempre e toda a porra de Walt Disney, então não duvide disso, David.

Incapaz de evitar, eu sorri.

- Você sempre será o otimista para o meu pessimismo, não é?

- Você ama isso.

Eu sorri largamente, por que honestamente?

- É, eu amo.


End file.
